Los Malos Son Los Mas Sexys
by Nee Swanko
Summary: •Viñeta• El exótico guerrero, Jakotsu, le cuenta al temible Naraku lo que "descubrió" en él horas atrás cuando lo conoció. •Respuesta al reto del foro ¡Siéntate! aquí en FF. Net•


**Disclaimer**:_ Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la idea para esta historia es mía._

**Advertencias: **_Insinuaciones por parte de Jakotsu, ortografía, etc.__  
_

En respuesta al reto de **Erly. Sakimi-Tama. Misaki**, hecho en el foro ¡Siéntate!

* * *

**"Los Malos Son Los Mas Sexys".**

Jakotsu caminaba junto a su hermano Bankotsu por uno de los tantos pasillos del gran castillo de Naraku después de que este le mando llamar a su hermano. A base de rabietas Bankotsu fue convencido por su exótico hermano de acompañarlo a ver a Naraku argumentando que el tenia derecho de conocer a quien los había regresado a la vida y así "agradecerle".

Ambos estaban parados frente a la puerta corrediza de la habitación donde el hibrido se encontraba. Bankotsu entro sin avisar recibiendo una molesta mirada por parte de Naraku quien ya se había percatado de la presencia del hombre de la alabarda y de alguien a quien no había solicitado su presencia.

Jakotsu entro a esa habitación, se paro al lado izquierdo de su hermano y se quedo pasmado observando al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ellos. El esperaba ver a un hombre viejo con cara de matón, exageradamente musculoso y lleno de cicatrices, pero al verlo era todo lo contrario a lo que imaginaba.

—Al diablo con InuYasha— susurro mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban con un leve rosado.

Naraku y Bankotsu estuvieron hablando por varios minutos de cosas que simplemente no había escuchado por estar embelesado en el bien formado torso de Naraku -quien por cierto ya se sentía bastante incomodo por tener encima la mirada de ese raro sujeto-, a buena hora se había quitado la parte superior de sus ropas. ¡Estúpido clima! por su culpa ahora hacia fanservice.

—¡Jakotsu!— escucha como su hermano lo llama a gritos desde el pasillo.

Sonríe nerviosamente cuando noto que se había quedado tan embobado en Naraku que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano salió de la habitación. —Con permiso— salió lo más rápido que pudo antes de convertirse en la siguiente victima de Naraku.

**.**

Esa noche se quedarían en ese tenebroso castillo y como no sentía sueño caminó sin rumbo por todos los pasillos encontrándose varias osamentas en el camino.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos tuvo la brillante idea de ir hasta la habitación de Naraku para platicar con el y así tener un "acercamiento". Caminó alegremente por los pasillos pero pasaron varias horas sin poder encontrar el que lo llevara hasta ese encantador hibrido. Se dio por vencido y ahora se concentraba en encontrar el camino de regreso a la habitación donde había dejado su espada, no paso mucho tiempo cuando vio que una de las tantas habitaciones estaba iluminada, entro con la alegría renovada y ahí se encontraba en medio de la penumbra, Naraku, sentado en la misma posición de hace horas solo que esta vez –y para su mala suerte– ya llevaba puestas sus ropas superiores.

—Hola— dijo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunto con desgano.

—Solo platicar contigo—.

—Pierdes tu tiempo—.

—Oh, vamos, solo serán unos minutos— junto sus manos a manera de suplica.

—Estoy muy ocupado—.

—Pasártela encerrado en esta habitación planeando como destruir a tus enemigos no es algo que realmente te mantenga ocupado— entre cerro los ojos.

—Tan solo déjame en paz— exclamo irritado del singular guerrero.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que descubrí cuando te vi hace horas?— como si nada recupero su tono alegre.

Abrió los ojos y clavo la mirada en Jakotsu como si así pudiera matarlo —¿No me oíste? ¡Vete!— gritó enojado.

—Hum…— infla los cachetes —te dejare tranquilo después de que platiquemos un rato—

Suelta un bufido hastiado de la situación —¿si conversamos me dejaras en paz?—

—¡Si!— Respondió dando saltos de felicidad, pero Naraku solo cedió ante el porqué no sentía ganas de gastar energías en algo innecesario.

Rodó los ojos molesto —Bien— dijo entre dientes.

Tomo asiento frente a el con una distancia apropiada —¿Quieres que te diga las dos cosas que descubrí de ti hace unas horas?— pregunto con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a su posición anterior —Como sea—.

—La numero uno es que eres un ser tan endemoniadamente poderoso que podrías gobernar el mundo de los vivos y los muertos con los ojos cerrados y atado de manos; toda esa maldad encerrada en tu ardiente cuerpo la exhalas por cada uno de tus poros provocando un profundo miedo…— se acerco un poco —un muy excitante miedo…—

—Hm…— permanecía en la misma posición cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

—La numero dos es a pesar de todo, tu apariencia es como la obra maestra hecha por los dioses para mostrar que tan bello y perfecto puedes ser. Tu mereces ser idolatrado por todo ser viviente; ¡todos deberíamos besar el suelo por donde caminas!— se acerco mas quedando muy cerca del hibrido mientras sus ojos brillaban como si hubiera pequeñas estrellas en ellos.

—Dime algo que no sepa— Naraku sonreía con superioridad. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que todos los halagos iban por otro lado abrió los ojos de golpe topándose a un sonriente y sonrojado Jakotsu a escasos centimentros de su rostro.

—Sabes... llegue a la conclusión de que...— poso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Naraku y acerco la boca hasta su oreja —_los malos son los mas sexys...— _Naraku sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escuchar eso.

La habitación quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Un tic se apodera del ojo izquierdo de Naraku al ver las miradas lascivas que Jakotsu le mandaba. Ahora mas que nunca se arrepentía de no haberlo asesinado minutos atrás.

**F I N**

* * *

Espero cumplir las expectativas de la retadora y que esto no halla quedado muy OoC :S

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Reviews?


End file.
